Evil Handmade Instrument
Evil Handmade Instrument is the tenth episode of the first season and the 10th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: And Unveil the Mastermind Short Summary The team goes after a group of sleeper spies that have just been activated and race to stop a slew of assassination. Full Summary Still reeling from David's murder, the team finds a thumbprint in the coded book, which unravels a network of Russian sleeper agents operating in the United States. Following a string of clues from the book, they are able to track and capture a spy. With her back against the wall, the spy confesses that the Russians have been targeting expatriates and political dissenters in the U.S. Their ultimate target is Senator Riewolt, sponsor of a bill to aid the Ukrainian military, who's scheduled to make an appearance at an expo on the Intrepid. The team races to Intrepid, where Jane does battle with the Russian spy who murdered David. After a brutal fight, Jane and Kurt Weller neutralize the threat - for good. At the end of the stressful day, Zapata signs her letter of resignation, rather than withstand Tom Carter's blackmail. She won't be bugging Jane's safe house. Jane sneaks away from her handlers to wait for Weller outside his apartment. She kisses him, explaining, "I just want one minute where it's just us." But when little Sawyer interrupts, Jane heads off. She's abducted by Carter and his men no more than a block away. Jane wakes up in a warehouse, underwater - Carter is waterboarding her, demanding to know her identity. Jane mutters, "Orion," putting Carter into a panic. Just when it seems all is lost, the man with the tree tattoo (from Jane's dream) busts in and kills Carter. He calls himself Oscar and shows Jane a video of herself claiming that everything - the tattoos, memory wipe, Kurt Weller - was all her idea. The mission is going as planned. Cast Starring * Jaimie Alexander as Jane Doe * Sullivan Stapleton as Special Agent Kurt Weller * Rob Brown as Special Agent Edgar Reade * Audrey Esparza as Special Agent Tasha Zapata * Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Director Bethany Mayfair * Ashley Johnson as Patterson Also Starring * Afton Williamson as Kara Sloane * Michael Gaston as Thomas Carter * Ukweli Roach as Dr. Borden Guest Starring * François Arnaud as Oscar * Heidi Germaine Schnappauf as Kate Williams Major Events * Jane remembers about Orion. * Jane speaks Russian for the first time. * Jane and Kurt Weller kiss for the first time. * Jane's tattoo process is shown for the first time. * Oscar is introduced for the first time. * Thomas Carter is shot to death by Oscar. Featured Music * Way Down We Go by Kaleo - (End of episode. Oscar rescues Jane) Images 1x10-15.jpeg 1x10-14.jpeg 1x10-13.jpeg 1x10-12.jpeg 1x10-11.jpeg 1x10-10.jpeg 1x10-9.jpeg 1x10-8.jpeg 1x10-7.jpeg 1x10-6.jpeg 1x10-5.jpeg 1x10-4.jpeg 1x10-3.jpeg 1x10-2.jpeg 1x10-1.jpeg Trivia * The episode's title is an anagram of the phrase "And Unveil the Mastermind". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Mayfair List of Appearances Category:Tom List of Appearances Category:Sawyer List of Appearances Category:Oscar List of Appearances